


超蝙Superbat【溫暖三十題05】

by AshuraXuan



Series: 溫暖三十題系列 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Chinese Language, Domestic Fluff, M/M, slightly OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。Not a new work, just import it from my LOFTER account.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> Not a new work, just import it from my LOFTER account.

【床單要綠色還是藍色？】

注：

腦洞大開的下場：角色崩壞！角色形象崩壞！！角色形象大崩壞！！！

重要的事情要說三次，看完之後內心崩潰別找我。

 

「布魯斯，你就拿綠色的吧！我聽說綠色的東西有助於增進睡眠品質。」

「你這種毫無科學根據就隨便吐出口的話，別以為我會上當，」布魯斯·韋恩反駁道：

「還有，為什麼你說拿綠色我就非得拿綠色不可？我偏要拿藍色不行嗎？」

「別無理取鬧了，布魯斯」

「胡說八道的人是你，克拉克·肯特」

靜靜在一旁關注著兩人的吵嘴，韋恩大宅的管家阿福雖然臉上毫無表情，不過他內心其實早已風起雲湧，一點也不平靜。

這件事的起源是來自阿福新買的兩張床單。因為快進入新的一年了，所以阿福決定去採購新的床單；原本只打算給老爺添一張新的就夠了，後來轉念一想又想到了近期來過夜的次數已經算得上頻密的肯特先生，於是便改變主意添了兩張。

至於顏色，阿福當時是覺得藍色與綠色看著順眼才決定買下的，反正他家老爺對顏色也一向來不挑剔；沒想到，對顏色不挑剔的人現在正因為床單的顏色而跟幾乎天天都跑來白吃白住的食客吵起來了。

眼看吵架的內容有越來越少齡化的趨向，為了使兩人撿回已經消逝的理智，阿福決定出面阻止這場完全不必要的爭吵。

「老爺，」阿福咳了好幾聲好讓兩人都把注意力放在自己身上，便正色說道：

「請恕我多嘴問一句，您選擇藍色的床單，是因為……」他抬眼望了望眼前正專注聽自己說話的兩人「那是超人的代表顏色麼？」

很明顯的，兩人就算想破頭也想不到阿福竟然會說出這樣的話，表情都愣著了；首先回過神來的是布魯斯，他有些慍怒地說道：

「你在說什麼，阿福？我怎麼可能為了這麼白癡的原因而選擇藍色？？」

「對不起，老爺，是我多言了。」阿福彎下腰道歉，但是眼裡一閃而過的精光卻被布魯斯錯過了。

而起爭執的另一個對象很明顯沒把布魯斯的辯解聽進耳去；他此刻的表情有些微妙，有些陶醉的感覺又似乎接近飄飄欲仙的微笑，套用布魯斯的形容詞來描述的話，那就是兩個字：惡心。

「喂，布魯斯……」

「怎麼？」布魯斯挑眉，一臉戒備的表情望著對方。

「我願意退讓，藍色的床單你就拿去用吧！！」克拉克的表情與前一分鐘簡直相差十萬八千里，那露出閃閃白牙的燦爛笑容簡直快讓布魯斯閃瞎眼，不過抬起手遮住眼睛的舉動硬是被後者給忍下來了。

「克拉克·肯特！你究竟有沒有好好聽我說話？你的超級聽力是用來干什麼的？」

哎呀哎呀，這事兒總算塵埃落定了呢——雖然好像又掀起了另一股罵戰就是了。

遠離那個只有單方面的罵戰，阿福走上樓去，他決定了：既然今天天氣不錯，那麼擇日不如撞日，他待會就幫老爺還有肯特先生把新的床單換上去吧。

——當然，藍色的床單自然是歸老爺所用了。

 

 

後記：

老爺：阿福你個吃裡扒外的背叛者QAQ

作者：是呀，我怎麼不知道原來阿福你這麼壞滴！？【被蝙蝠標插腦


End file.
